Haru heart Rin
by PopAteMyHeart
Summary: Ths is a romance story of Haru and Rin. Rin gets out of the hospital and Haru is determined to get her back after being dumped.
1. Afraid

Ok, this is my first story. I know this sounds stupid but I am only on the eighth. But Haru and Rin are my favorite characters. Well I hope you enjoy it and if the storyline is a little rough sorry.

* * *

~Haru~

It was raining at the main house, Haru was thinking about Rin. She was going to be released from the hospital tomorrow.

~Rin~

Rin was laying in the hospital bed thinking of Haru, no she thought I can't. But it was useless she couldn't stop. She didn't want Haru to get hurt by Akito like she was. Haru was everything to her.

~Haru~

It was the next morning and he was going to see Rin, he was hoping she would have changed her mind. She had broken up with him when he had gone to see her at the hospital the first time. When he got there he got there he walked inside and was waiting by the wall.

~Rin~

She was wait to be released but left early. She was walking toward the entrance and saw Haru. She was hoping he didn't see her, but he saw her.


	2. Shock

I am posting the second chapter! I hope people are reading it. I think I have 19 views and 21 hits. Well that's what I saw when I checked. It would be nice for a review or two, am I being to greedy sorry. Well I hope you like it.

* * *

~Haru~

Rin was running away down the hall and went out the back door. He started chasing her. She was now running down the street. She headed into some trees hoping he wouldn't find her there, but he was right behind her. He grabbed her with his arms around her tight. "Why," he whispered in her ear. She didn't say anything. "I love you Rin," he whispered in her ear again. Then she struggled trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. Then she said "I don't love you." He almost started crying.

~Rin~

She wanted to kill herself for what she was saying. She wanted to think his arms were around her because he loved her, but it was to keep her from escaping. But he did love her. "Was it something I did," he said to her. "No," she said bitterly. "I just don't love you, I can never love you, you are nothing to me," She said so cruelly. That he loosened his grip and she took her chance and ran. He didn't even try to stop her.

~Haru~

Those words ran through head _I just don't love you, I can never love you, you are nothing to me. _**No, no, no **he thought she couldn't have said those things. He got up and started walking down the road. It was getting late so he headed home.

~Rin~

Rin was now walking down a road at dusk. She didn't want to go back to the main house. She knew she would have people looking for her, so she would probably have to hide. While she was walking down the street she passed a bar there was a group of men who obviously drunk. They were flashing wicked smirks at her and telling her all sorts of stuff like come have some fun with us but she kept walking. Then one of them started towards her and said, "Get over here!" He tried tm grab her but she dodged it. She couldn't let him grab her or she would change into the horse. Then she tripped and fell. He then grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She had changed. When she did, she knocked him out and ran into an alley. What am I going to do she thought. I can't go back there. She went into the woods. Then she changed back. Then she thought she had only one choice go to Shigure's. It wasn't to far away.

~Haru~

When he got home, he went straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He couldn't have believed what had happened today there was no way it could have been real he thought. Or could it have been?

* * *

OK did you like it? Well leave a review if you did, oops to greedy. I know that one paragraph with Rin is pretty long but i couldn't stop it so sorry. I will probably post again pretty soon so if you are someone who is reading this don't worry.


	3. Looking

Hello chapter three! I am sorry I would have posted yesterday but I hadn't finished chapter three. I hope people are reading this. I still have no reviews so I am worried. But I still am enjoying writing this. What can I say this is my first story so maybe my second one will be a big hit.  


* * *

~Rin~

Rin was at Shigure's and went to the back. She knocked on the back door and Kyo came out. "What the hell who is there," he yelled. She was hiding behind the side of the house so only her head was visible. "What the hell are you doing here Rin," he yelled. "I need clothes," she said getting annoyed. Then Shigure came and said what's all this with all this noise Kyo-kun. "Rin is here and she needs clothes," said Kyo. "Well how did you transform Rin," Shigure said teasingly. "Can you just give me some damn clothes," Rin said as if she was going to ring his neck. "Ok, ok Kyo can you go fetch something of Tohru's clothes," Shigure said. "Why me well because if I left you here who would know what you would try to do to Rin," Shigure said trying to make Kyo angry. "You make me sick Shigure, I don't want to know what you would do. "Just go get some Kyo," Shigure said getting bored. "Fine," Kyo said having enough of this.

~Haru~

Haru was waking up. He was thinking of Rin again. He got ready to go to school. Then he started walking to school. When he got there he went to his homeroom. The time went by and it was lunch time. He decided to play hooky and skip the rest of school. He was going to try to find Rin. He went to Kagura's house and knocked on the door. Kagura's mom came answered. "Haru what are you doing here don 't you have school," she said confused. "Is Rin here," asked Haru. "No," saying even more confused. Then he left.

~Rin~

Went to Kagura's house and was going to get some clothes. Then she saw Haru and hid behind a house. What was he doing here she thought, he doesn't give up. Haru started walking the other way. Then she got to the front door and went in. She went up stairs and changed into some clothes. Rin's injuries started hurting but ignored it. She had to rest or she would change into the horse again.

~Haru~

Where am I going to look now he thought? Maybe Shigure's but why would she be there. Maybe I should try though. He got there and Shigure came. "What are you doing here, don't you have school," Shigure asked. "Is Rin here," Haru asked. "She was here earlier," Shigure replied. "Why," Haru asked. "Well, she was here to get some clothes," Shigure said. "She transformed," Haru said surprised. "Yep, my guess it was her injuries, she pushed herself to the limit," Shigure replied. "Well thanks," Haru said leaving. Where could she be he thought?

* * *

Did you like it? Oh wait I am writing this to myself right. I hope you don't think I am writing these extra panel things to make you feel bad I am mainly doing it to get my feelings out but mostly I am talking to myself. But please leave a review if you liked it.


	4. Again

Hi I am so sorry I would have posted sooner but I got sick. Please forgive me. It is not very long and not very interesting but I will start working on the next chapter and it will feature well wait and find. Its not a big deal. But I am sorry if you do read this.

* * *

~Rin~

Rin woke up after taking a nap. The sun was setting and she went out. She was walking on the side walk out of the Sohma estate. Then she heard "Rin!" She kept walking but Kagura went in front of her. "Are you ok Rin," Kagura asked. "I am fine I am just taking a walk," replied Rin. "But you should be resting, it is getting late," Kagura said worried. "I will be fine," said Rin. "Hatori is looking for you, he wants to check your injuries," Kagura said. Rin just started walking again. "Please don't get hurt Rin," Kagura said.

~Haru~

Haru was looking out his window. Just then he saw Rin. He ran down stairs and headed toward her. "Rin," he said right behind her. She froze with panic. "Go away Haru," she said as she kept on walking. "What's wrong," he said. "You," she said. He turned her around and so she was looking at him. He stayed there staring at her for a few moments. "Please Rin," he begged. "I don't know why you just won't accept it Haru," she said. Then she turned around and walked away. Haru just stood there for a while.

~Rin~

She walked along not hesitant. She was going to Shigure's to see if she could get anything out of him on trying to break the curse. When she got there she knocked on the door. Yuki answered. "Rin," he said. "Is Shigure here," she asked. "No," he replied. She turned around and started walking. "Do you want to wait for him," Yuki asked. "No, and you better not tell Haru I came over," she replied.

~Haru~

Haru went back to his room. It was now dark outside. He wanted to look for Rin but not this late at night.

The next day he went to school. "Hi Haru," Tohru said. "Hey," he replied. "How are things going with Rin," Yuki asked. "I don't know why you even care about her, she's a waste of time," Kyo said. Haru glared at Kyo. Then the bell rang.

~Rin~

Rin went to school that day. She didn't do anything there. She didn't talk to anyone. She barely even focused on what the teacher was saying. When school was over she went home and changed. She was going to Shigure's but decided not to. She walked out side and heard someone call her voice. She turned around.

* * *

Did you like it, well I am sure the next one will be better I just kind of threw this in to update. About the character coming up Kagura mentioned it in the first paragraph.


	5. Confront

So sorry when I was trying to upload two days ago it wasn't working. But it worked today. Well thank you if you read my story.

* * *

~Rin~

Hatori came up behind Rin. "I told Kagura to tell you to come see me, I am sure she told you," Hatori said. "I guess she forgot to tell me," she replied. "Rin come down to my office," he said. She followed him there figuring she wouldn't win if she put up a fight. When she got there he checked the stitches and cleaned some of the wounds. "Do you want me to give you any pain killers," he said. "No," she replied. "You need to get more rest and stop pushing yourself," he said. "I am finished but I am going to need to see you again," he said. Rin got up and left.

~Haru~

Haru was went to Shigure's after school. "Are you going to stay for dinner Haru," Tohru asked. "Sure," Haru replied. "Why does he have to stay for dinner," Kyo yelled. "Be nice Kyo, maybe I should invite Aya," Shigure said. "If you do that you are going to die," Kyo and Yuki said. "Just kidding, just trying to lighten up the mood," Shigure said. "What do you guys want for dinner," Tohru said. "I don't care," Haru said. "What do we have," Kyo asked. "Leeks," Tohru said. **Leeks** not leeks Kyo thought. "I could run down to the store and get something else, if you like Kyo," Tohru said. "I am sure Kyo would love some leeks today though," Yuki said. "Don't decide for me," Kyo yelled. "Just make leeks," Shigure said while Kyo wasn't paying attention. "Ok, are you sure," Tohru said. "Oh I am sure don't worry," Shigure said.

~Rin~

Rin was in her room at Kagura's. She decided to take a walk. She left Kagura's house. She walked out the entrance of the Sohma estate. She walked down the sidewalk under the street lights. She turned to a street going past some store fronts. She stopped in front of a store front and looked at the sign. Then she heard a voice say, "Rin darling."

~Haru~

Haru was still at Shigure's eating stewed leeks. "So when are you planning to go home Haru," Shigure said getting tired of having him here. "I don't know," Haru replied. Shigure sighed. "I think I will be going now," Haru said. "Really," Shigure said. "Bye Haru," Tohru said. "Bye," Haru replied. Haru left the house and started on his way home.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hoped you likeed it. I think you can guess were this story is going. Can you? Well wait till the next chapter. Thank you again for reading and please leave a review. My next chapter might not be that long but I have to decide.


	6. Valentine's Day Part 1

Ok here is chapter 6. It is a special valentine's day edition. I am going to have part two coming around actual valentine's day. This is my favorite chapter yet and longest. So enjoy.

* * *

~Rin~

"How are you dear," Ayame said walking up to Rin coming out of his shop. "Leave me alone," Rin said angrily. "Why, don't you want an adorable little outfit for valentine's day," Ayame said. "Why would I need that," Rin said getting very annoyed. "I know you have a little lover," Ayame said and winked at her. "You are really are getting on my nerve Ayame," Rin said. "Well anyway come inside Rin," he said dragging Rin inside. "A visitor, who is she Ayame," Mine said. "Oh just a relative looking for an adorable outfit for valentines day," Ayame replied. "Really I would love to dress her up, what would you like to try," Mine said. "Now, now Mine settle down, don't be rude," Ayame said. "Yes sir," she replied. "Now what would you like darling, it has to be cute," Ayame said. "What about a cute pink dress with heart pockets and white lace, or maybe she would like…." Mine said being cut off by Ayame. "A white little jumper with pink designs, or maybe….," Ayame said cut off by Mine. "I know she'd love a valentine's day style maid outfit, or maybe….," Mine said being cut off by Ayame again. "Stop! I should know pink and cute little outfits aren't Rin's style. We have to something elegant," Ayame said. "Yes," Mine replied. "Sophisticated," he said. "Yes," Mine replied. "And just damn **GEORGEOUS**!," he yelled. "YES," she replied yelling. "Rin, go, go, you don't want to spoil the surprise. It will be done tomorrow, so run along," Ayame said. "I am not going to…," Rin saying cut off by Ayame. "Don't say a word it is my gift to you, come pick it up at 8 in the morning tomorrow," he said pushing Rin out the store.

~Haru~

Haru had finished walking home ~_during the Ayame situation_~. He was thinking about how tomorrow was valentine's day and Rin wasn't going to be with him. He would have to try to get her. He was thinking of her and dozed off to sleep.

~_next morning_~

~Rin~

It was 8:30 ~_Rin wasn't going to pick up the dress_~. "Rin! I am sure you forgot to set your alarm clock because you were so excited," Ayame said running up behind her carrying something. "No, it is because I didn't want it," Rin said. "I don't believe that, but here it is the magnificent piece of work that I put care into in every thread," Ayame said pulling a dress out of a bag. It was a long dress that was mostly black. It was a heart shaped top with stitches all over it. It had a several layers of see through fabric at one of the legs. It had a one shoulder strap that was flowing with light fabric. It isn't that bad Rin thought. "You are speechless is it that great," Ayame said with enthusiasm. Rin snatched the dress and walked away. " I knew you would love it Rin," he said that she could hear in the background as she was walking away.

~Haru~

Should I take her to dinner, a movie, I don't know he thought. "Haru you have someone on the phone who wants to talk to you," she yelled from downstairs. He went down and took it. "Hello," Haru said. "Haru! Guess who," the voice on the phone yelled. "Ayame? Why are you calling me," Haru asked. "Love," Ayame said. "Love? What are you talking about," Haru asked confused. "It is valentine's day, you surely didn't forget did you," Ayame said gasping. "No, and what about it," Haru asked. "You and Rin of coarse," he said. "How did you know," Haru said. "Oh don't worry Haru I have my resources, but enough about that, I am going to make your fantasy come true," Ayame said. " What," Haru said. "You know a romantic night with Rin, unless you don't need my help," Ayame said. "Well what were you thinking," Haru said. "That's great Haru, I will be right over there with plans," Ayame said. Haru put the phone up and went silently back up to his room.

~_15 minutes later_~

Someone was knocking on the door. Haru went and answered it. "Haru it has been so long, it was New Years last time I saw you, well lets get to it then," Ayame said. Haru went up to his room and Ayame followed. He sat on his bed and Ayame sat at his desk and started unpacking random papers on the desk. "So ok here is the plan….," Ayame said.

~_20 minutes later_~

"….. Ok that's it," Ayame said. "Why did you need the papers then," Haru asked. "Oh it makes it more formal of coarse, well I ought to be going now, bye," Ayame said packing up the papers and then leaving.

~Rin~

Rin was trying on the dress and looked in the mirror. It wasn't that bad she thought again. But I have no where to wear it to, now it's useless she thought. Then someone knocked on the door And she went down and she went down to answer it. "Rin here you are again, and you are already in the dress you make everything so easy," Ayame said.

~_to be continued~_

_

* * *

_Ok leave a review if you like it. Or just wait till part two. Thank you for reading.


	7. Valentine's Day Part 2

Ok here is the second part. It has been a long time since I have posted but I wanted it around Valentine's Day. I hope you like it.  


* * *

~Rin~

It was becoming night and Rin was being dragged out the house by Ayame. "What the hell Ayame, what are you doing, haven't I had enough of you," Rin said. "Trust me you will have the time of your life," he said laughing. "What? What are you talking about," Rin said puzzled. "Don't you know what today is for the millionth time," he said laughing again. "You better not be doing what I think you are Ayame," Rin said angrily. "Oh I think you do know," he said. "I will ring your neck Ayame," Rin said furiously. "No need for rash words, it will be fun," Ayame said. "Stop," Rin yelled. "To late now," Ayame said pushing Rin into the back of a car.

~Haru~

He saw Rin being pushed into the back of the car in the seat next to him by Ayame. Then the door shut and Ayame went in the passenger seat and Mine was in the passenger seat. "Where to," Ayame said excitedly. ………………. "Well then, I guess I will pick," Ayame said. "Take us to the place," Ayame said. "You mean that place," Mine said. "Yes, the place," Ayame said. "Ok," Mine said as she floored it. Haru looked at Rin. She was just staring straight at the back of the driver's seat with her arms crossed. This was going to be a long car drive he thought.

_20 minutes later_

The whole drive Mine and Ayame were chatting away. "We're here," Ayame said excitedly. It was a movie theater at the corner. "A movie theater?" Rin said. "Yep and guess what we are seeing," Ayame said. "LOVE'S DESIRES," Mine yelled. "YES," Ayame replied. "You are not going to make me see that," Rin said. "Think again," Ayame said. They walked up to the ticket booth and got tickets. "Don't tell me you are staying here," Rin said. "Well who is going to get you if you run off, don't worry we will be way in the back," Ayame said. They went in and got their seats. The movie started and the title came up. Love's Desires

When the movie was over Ayame said "Lets stay LOVE"S DESIRES 2 is coming up next. They ended up staying.

Love's Desires 2

~Rin~

When the movie started Rin turned around and saw Mine and Ayame to busy crying to notice her leave. She got up and started leaving. Haru took her arm and said "Stop." "Are you actually going to stay here," Rin said. "Fine lets go," Haru said. They left the theater and were walking down the street. "Rin, why have you been avoiding me," Haru said. 'I have told you," she replied. "I don't believe it," he said back. "Well you better start then," she said. "Well I won't," Haru said.

_mean while: Mine and Ayame finished the movie. "Where are they," Ayame said. "Well any way, LOVE'S DESIRES 3 is coming on next, lets stay," Ayame said. "OK," Mine replied_.~

Love's Desires 3

_back to reality_

"I guess I can't do anything then," Rin said. "Well I am not giving up," he said. Then he grabbed Rin and kissed her. 3

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Leave a review if you did. 3 Happy Valentine's Day 3


End file.
